


Thunderhawk Oneshot

by North



Category: Avengers
Genre: Clinthor, M/M, Thunderhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee-Shop AU inspired, in which Clint is a bartender in a pub and Thor is a regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderhawk Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia my dear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julia+my+dear).



A cold silver key was held in a hot palm, it secretly enjoyed being held. The key obviously had no way to express its feelings, but it felt proud of itself when he got to open the big oak wood door, only to be put in the left pocket of Clint’s tweed waistcoat again. He had folded up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, up to the elbows - both of which had aching bruises on them. Clint had fallen over while carrying a couple chairs, someone had forgotten their knitted mittens and they had laid on the floor, waiting for an unsuspicious victim to trip over. He dropped the key back to its place in his pocket which he gave a small pat.  
 Phil Coulson, director of SHIELD, had grown to like his alias. He was working under his own name, a double trick - no one uses their own names while working undercover, as a diner manager. Phil had ordered Clint to set up the Christmas decorations and new menu’s and such. Clint received a simple text message that particular Thursday evening, Phil had forgotten (Clint read the message with blue eyes and no foggiest of Phil being the last person on the planet to forget something) the whole Christmas season starting and needed someone to start decorating. On Wednesday the diner’s stocks were filled with spices and other ingredients for Christmasy pies and cakes and other treats.  
Clint clicked on the warm lights that revealed the many shades on the surfices of dark wooden tables and chairs. He had no rush walking to the storage room to search for the two navy blue carton boxes filled with red and silver decorations.

  
He carried the boxes to the bar desk and started to unpack them. He carefully untangled the fluffy silver tinsels and took out the huge red balls that would hang at both ends of the bar desk. Clint felt a warm rush of Christmas joy being poured into his insides. Before his years in the fairs, carnevals and circuses, he had spent few warm Christmases with his brother and parents. Those memories had started to fade away, but Clint had decided to let them all go. He would create memories of his own, he thought, pouting as he placed the last ornaments on the bar desk and climbed onto the desk to place a row of smaller ball decorations to hang over the bar desk.  
———————————————————————-  
The diner Blue Duke’s’ door was opened at eight AM by a tired C. Barton with squinty eyes and messy hair he had forgotten to comb while tumbling towards his work place. Speakers were playing songs from a huge music library to the diner employees that had gathered together.  
He had stood behind the bar for an hour when a young woman with bright red hair walked in. Clint straightened his posture and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes locked to the man behind said woman, the tall, buff man who gave a small smile to the lady that had walked through the door he had opened for her. Clint’s eyes followed as the man took off his red duffle coat and hung it over his left arm. Clint admired the man’s chocolate brown hoodie that covered muscular arms as he stood by the door legs apart. The left arm served as a coat rack, the right one reached over his head. Following the man’s right arm, Clint’s sight caught the man opening his blonde ponytail, revealing a mane that settled around his face, after he gave his head a small shake.  
 The (noticeably) shorter man behind the counter took a step back, was drying a glass with a cloth, his eyes quickly turned to the tips of his brown leather shoes. Clint bit the tip of his tongue with a smile on his face. His palms were tingling as he dried the already-dry glass. Swallowing while hanging his head down was a mistake. Clint managed to choke on his spit and turned his back for the customers to cough and clear his throat. He turned around patting his chest, to see the blond man sit down at the bar. He wiped a strand of hair covering his left eye off his face and turned his eyes to Clint as he lifted his gym bag from the counter and placed it on the floor. Clint followed the bag with his eyes but turned to the man as he greeted him. Clint placed his hands on his hips on his sides and smiled. “Hi. What can I get you?”  
The blond man rubbed his bearded cheek with his thumb and stared at the menu-wall behind Clint. “I think I’ll just have a large latte and a gingerbread biscuit, thank you.” Clint reached under the counter to get a large white mug which he placed on the metal desk under the menu’s. “Do you happen to have today’s paper?” The man rumbled. Clint fetched the paper from the rear end of the bar and handed it to the man who thanked him with a nod and a wide smile, “Thank you very much.” Clint returned the flirty smile and poured the coffee into the mug. He placed three spruce shaped biscuits on a small white plate with vibrating hands and gave the mug and the plate to the blonde man, trying to keep his hands still.  
Clint watched gladly as the man dipped a biscuit in the coffee, took a bite of it and traced the outlines of the picture of a cartoon spruce on the side of the mug with his finger. Clint stared at the finger, mesmerized. He cast a glance at the man’s eyes which had been staring at him all the time, scanning him from head to… waist, which was the furthest he could see. His eyes returned to check Clint’s ear, but instead of how ever Clint supposed everyone would react to his hearing aid, the blond stranger’s lips turned up a bit, shaping his face into a warm smile. The men shared a giggle and Clint turned away to get a gulp of cold water. The man on the bar desk wiped his mouth with the knuckles of his left hand and started to slip on his jacket. His hands slid to the pockets of the duffle coat and picked out a light brown wallet. “So, how much was it?” Clint followed the movement of his lips, cheated and took a quick look at the menu wall. “Two bucks.” He followed how the gorgeous stranger played with some bills for a while and placed them on the counter in a pile and got up. “Thanks for that. Have a good day then, bye!” he called by the door, his black gym bag hanging from his shoulder. “Adios!” Clint answered and did a wave with his fingers.  
He grabbed a biscuit and laughed by himself. Whoever that man was, he wanted to meet him again. Clint had his eyes on the door with the speed of light every time someone opened it but for his huge (hidden) disappointment the gorgeous blonde didn’t came back. Ever. For the rest of the day.  
Clint was back at his work station the following morning, crisp Saturday wasn’t easy on him or his co-workers. Customers, and not just customers but [i] drunk [/i] customers were flowing in and out in a constant stream, starting at two in the afternoon. The weekend went by with the weight of cable tv western films and beer, and a long sunday spent on the sofa watching re-runs of The Simpsons.

  
“Thank you, laddie.” The short Scotsman rather yelled than said, as he got off the table next to the large, wall-wide window of the diner. Clint nodded as the man walked out the door. He wiped the table where the scotsman had left at least half of their sandwich in small crumbles. Clint looked out from the big window and saw a flash of red in the grey crowd. His heart jumped into his throat and his eyes couldn’t decide where to settle on - the door or the window where he might see the red flash again. He kept browsing the pedestrians with his sharp sight, but none of the red bits he saw were what he wanted to see. The door stayed shut, for his dissapointment.  
Clint let his thoughts wander freely as he collected glasses and cutlery from the tables around the bar. He picked up three forks and knives and placed them on the yellow plate he held in his hands. The tour he was on ended to the spot where the tall stranger had been sitting. As he corrected the position of the chairs by the bar desk with his leg he though about the bag the tall stranger had carried. Clint grinned to his thoughts and peeked towards the hollow window into the kitchen, seein the chef’s preparing a bunch of potatoes. A murderer, pieces of a dead body being carried around the city by a maniac. That couldn’t be true, shit like that doesn’t happen, he reminded himself. Or yeah sure there is nothing that hasn’t happened, but the chances that it would happen in his life. Well again all the weird shit that had happened in his life already - but maybe that was enough of weird shit in his life.  
Maybe he was going to the gym before work. Clint obviously worked out too, so he toyed around with the idea of a gym mate. Date. Friend. Man friend. Manly man friend. Man friend. Boyfriend? Gym friend.  
The clean white sheets of Clint’s bed gave a fresh and crisp sound when he moved them away to slip in. He couldn’t shut his eyes. His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure it could be heard if someone just happened to be there to hear it. Like that tall stranger. Another thing that could be pounding in that room..  
Clint laid on his side, his left hand set on his hips. The hand moved in small circles, he imagined the hand to be strong and warm, someone else’s. The hand slipped down, took a good grab of his buttock. Clint bursted a laugh and pushed his face into the pillow, what an idiot he was. His body was all weak and shaky, what can a man do to his feelings and vibes. The tall stranger gave Clint good vibes, warm and hard vibes. He rolled to his stomach. Feeling his erection under his waist he moved his hips a couple times and bit the pillow, buried his face in it. Clint got on to his back and threw his flannel boxer briefs off to the floor. He scratched his sides and felt a pleasant tingling sensation around the areas his briefs had covered. Clint rubbed the end of his itching nose with his palm and decided to go for a quick jerk off.  
Monday, check. Another spilled mulled wine, check. Tall, handsome stranger? Nah.  
Clint shrugged and continued to wipe the red, hot liquid off the wooden floor. It smelled disgustingly sweet and sticky.  
Clint made sure his brown leather shoes didn’t touch the wine as he wobbled back behind the counter, where he belonged. his hands felt moist and weak, today might be the day he would see the tall stranger again and he gave the door a glance. A sigh didn’t help him feel any better but it gave him a faint feeling of satisfaction. The sigh travelled across the room, across the universe, across space and time. The stars were aligned in the right position, and the door let in a blonde man wearing a red duffle coat. The aura around that man was upright and faithful. Clint was suddenly really aware of his tongue, and how it didn’t seem to fit his mouth at all. The stranger hung his coat this time, leaving it next to the door with his gym bag. He gave Clint a “hello” as he took away his grey scarf and folded it into the pocket of his coat. Clint returned the greeting and watched how the stranger got himself a chair to sit in. “What would you like?” Clint said to the man on the other side of the counter with squinted eyes and a smirk. The man tightened his lips but couldn’t help but smile back while browsing the menu. “Today shall be my bulk day. Eggs, bacon and an orange juice.”  
Clint took the order and gave it to his co-worker passing him while carrying few plates in her hands. She gave Clint a smile, raising an eyebrow. He pretended he didn’t see.  
Clint stared at the stranger who was tracing the details on the watch on his left wrist with his right index finger. Clint followed the finger’s movement, swirling and wandering around the glass surface. His eyes circled around the stranger’s face, his brain rewinded a couple minutes. “Bulk day, huh?” He heard himself saying. The stranger lift his head up a bit. “Yeah. What about it?” He frowned a bit. Clint followed his lips with his eyes and then lift his sight to the stranger’s eyes. “What does it mean?” In his head he gave himself an A+ for good small talk.  
The blonde giant behind the desk gave a warm smile, it made Clint feel dizzy. The stranger straightened his back. “Well, my diet is quite strict mostly due to my work, therefore I keep a bulk day at times - on that day I’ll just eat whatever I want to” He explained, smiling widely. Clint nodded, “You gotta treat yourself, obviously.” he said. “Hope you don’t mind me asking, what is your occupation? Give an answer as casual and round as you wish.” He bowed a bit. The man coughed and spoke: “I work as a personal trainer.” Clint raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly. “Looks like you need a hobby.” He chuckled, appreciating the man’s muscular arms which were hiding under a white woolen jumper. He imagined stroking one of those biceps, being held by those strong arms. “Exercising used to be my hobby, but it became a lifestyle in some point, so yes,I guess I do.” The man thought out loud.  
The arm Clint was staring at twitched, waking him from his thoughts. The blond stranger was looking out from the glass door. “Can I just ask your name? You look familiar.” Clint lied flawlessly, checking the mans face once again. The blond man sitting behind the counter smiled again. “Thor.”  
What an extraordinary name, thought Clint, and offered his hand over the counter. “Clint.” He responded, and received a firm handshake.  
Thor, who the handsome stranger turned out to be, was glaring towards the kitchen door. Clint followed his sight and stared at the door too. He heard a bell ring and saw movement by the window. Clint passed the plate to Thor, who smacked his lips and grabbed the fork , started to shoveling strips of bacon and pieces of eggs into his mouth. “Thank you boo.”  
Clint turned around to face the grinning man again. He gave a stare at him . “You are welcome, babe.”  
Thor finished his orange juice and pushed the glass and the plate towards Clint who returned them to the kitchen. While he was gone, Thor clenched his jaw and squinted his eyes, trying to come up with a good pick up line. “You be the lightning, and I’ll be the thunder. Lightning always comes first.” or maybe- oh no, he is already coming back- or maybe “Your lips look so lonely…. Would they like to meet mine?”  
“You’ve got to pick one” Thor thought to himself.  
“Both”. Said his brain.  
“Your lightning is lonely, i’m the thunder, lips.” He said loudly. Clint’s face turned into a warm smile. “Guess how many pick up lines i’ve heard, standing behind this fucking bar here.” Clint laughed. “But.. Yeah, they would like to meet yours.” He said, staring into Thor’s eyes.  
Thor swallowed and leaned over the bar, Clint met him in the halfway and clumsily pressed his lips against Thor’s mouth area. He searched for his lips, Thor pulled himself away and Clint saw Thor’s sight bouncing between his eyes and his lips. He licked his lips and Thor mimicked the move.  
After a small quiet while, Clint coughed. Everyone had something to do on Christmas eve, except him. He could create something to do, though. “So,” he started with a weak voice, but managed to take control over it. “Everyone seems to be busy with Christmas stuff. How are you here, in a diner today?”  
Thor looked at him with a warm smile on his face and let his eyes wander around the room. “My client wanted to see me today.” Clint nodded. “Huh.”  
“Yeah, so I agreed to meet him today, although I’ve usually kept the Christmas week free from the gym. But some family members are passing through the city tomorrow, we are then going to travel off together to have a family Christmas.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow at him. Thor lowered head a bit and glanced at Clint. “How about you?”  
“Nah, haven’t had too many great Christmases. Not my thing.” Clint said, face blank. “That’s something I should do something about.” Thor winked. Clint gave a laugh, but turned serious after seeing Thor react to his laughter with a bad fake smile. “What?” He asked. Thor covered his blushing cheeks with his huge palm. He made a faint drumroll-sound. Clint hummed happily and picked up his phone from the pocket of his pants. He stared at it for a while and looked back to Thor, smiling his ass off. Thor bursted into a cheery laugh when he heard what Clint had to say.  
“It seems I have lost my number, could I borrow yours?”

  
  


  
Thor let Clint into his flat and dropped his gym bag which he almost had forgotten to the bar, next to the door. He had sat in the diner talking with Clint until he got off from work. After a beer or two, he had finally invited him over to his apartment to receive some Christmas joy. “How can someone not like Christmas?” Thor blurted out a bit too loud. He didn’t feel drunk at all, but had noticed he didn’t have full control over his body. Clint shrugged with a serious look on his face. Thor gave him a pat on a shoulder with a sigh. The hand didn’t leave Clint’s shoulder, but soon Clint felt warm fingers tickling under the collar of his coat, sliding it off. Thor dropped his jacket and threw it on a bar stool together with Clint’s coat. Clint turned around to see where his coat had gone. Feelings were fighting over him, he knew he shouldn’t trust anyone, he knew better than to do that, but there was this weird trustworthy aura around this Thor dude. Clint gave a quick look around the apartment around him, it didn’t seem dangerous, he didn’t see anything that could be associated with guns or drugs. They seemed to be alone. The man, whose fingers had left the skin of Clint’s neck tingling, seemed fair and honest. Thor turned him around, holding him from the shoulders, and stepped closer to him. Clint looked up to the icy blue eyes which were staring at him. Thor leaned towards him and pressed his lips on Clint’s forehead before walking to the bedroom, leaving him standing there alone, his torso tingling.  
Clint hadn’t been with a guy in a while, he had only been with women for a year or two now, but he was sure he could remember a couple tricks if they just happened to go far enough.  
As he heard Thor falling into the bed, Clint wobbled out from the bathroom. He then entered the bedroom and stood next to the bed. The men just stayed there, staring at each other. Clint set his eyes on Thor, laying on his back, staring at him. He adored the muscles bulging under the golden skin of Thor’s. In exchange Thor looked up to the paler man, the smaller one was standing next to the bed, dropping off his jeans, holding his shirt against his stomach, hiding his body a bit. Thor lift his torso up, supporting his weight on his elbows against the soft bed, and dug into the bed sheets. “Would you turn off the lights?” He blushed. Clint fulfilled his request and faded the lights out. “Brightness control. How eighties. Groovy.” He teased, blinking, waiting for his eyes to get used to the deep blue light the outskirt neighborhood had fallen under. Thor thanked him, and reached his hand towards Clint who grabbed it. He pulled Clint over himself, hid their bodies under the duvet.  
Clint’s left cheek rested on Thor’s chest. He heard Thor’s lungs filling up with air, then releasing it out, into his hair. Thor wrapped his wide, hot arms around Clint.  
Clint let out a quiet moan under his breath. He felt movement under his thigh, in Thor’s boxers. It made something jump in his underwear too. Clint kissed Thor’s chest and stroked the bearded cheek above his head with his palm. Thor turned his head and kissed Clint’s palm. He opened his mouth and bit the tip of Clint’s ring finger, felt the fingernails of Clint’s leave light trails on his face as the smaller man laying on top of him pulled his hand away, to gently stroke the larger man’s crotch.  
Clint slid off the larger man,next to him, back turned towards him, teasing. Thor took the bait, got into the game too. He carefully rotated, spooning the smaller man with his large body. Clint was smiling to the bed covers. Thor kissed the top of Clint’s head, hid his face into the man’s hair. Clint pressed himself against the bigger man behind him, wiggled his butt a bit against the other man’s crotch. Thor made a small noise and pulled himself away a bit. Clint lift his head up. “You okay there?”  
Thor whined quietly and Clint felt him hold his breath. Thor’s voice was low and his speech was sticky. “I - my - I’ve got a.. my … is” he pressed his forehead against the back of Clint’s head.  
“I wanna feel it against me.” Clint whispered. “Come closer.”  
Thor moved his hips back against Clint, his erection touching Clint’s lower back. Clint giggled and moved his hand, over Thor’s hips, along his underwear to grab his erection. Thor followed his lead and firmly placed his palm over Clint’s crotch. He massaged the bulging shapes he felt through the cotton boxer briefs, feeling Clint’s cock getting hard in his hand. A tingling feeling of excitement made Thor giggle, and he continued to move his hand in small circles below Clint’s waist.  
Clint felt a hairy chin wipe his shoulder, moving towards his ear. He squirmed a bit, the beard was tickling his neck. His face froze for a while, wearing a serious expression. What was the other man thinking about his hearing aid? Probably nothing, he reminded himself, but had a nervous feeling creeping around his head. He then felt a pair of warm lips kiss his ear. Clint took his hand off Thor’s cock and touched his bearded cheek. Thor growled softly and ran his nose in Clint’s hair, moving his hand off from Clint’s junk. His hand moved to claw long scratches over Clint’s abdomen. Clint grabbed his hand, pushed it away and turned around to kiss Thor. He did the classic move Thor was already expecting, and crawled backwards under the duvet, hiding from cold air, kissing Thor’s chest, upper abdomen, getting lower and lower on his body. “I just gotta say it out loud, I’m fucking horny.” He said between the kisses and threw the duvet off them. Thor bit his lower lip and smiled widely. “I want you to touch me.” He growled. Clint grabbed the edge of Thor’s underwear and pulled them to his knees. He rode his fingers through the short, blonde hair below Thor’s waist and traced his fingers along the muscles in Thor’s thigh. The owner of the thigh whistled and sat up. “You know,” he licked his lips, “I want to try 69.”  
“Wait, you’ve never done it?” Clint tilted his head and let go of Thor’s thigh. Thor shrugged. Clint raised his eyebrows. “You wanna be on top, or you gonna stay down there?”  
Thor thought about the choices he had - staying on all four with his hard physique could get tough, but the angle he would have to approach Clint’s dick seemed alien. Clint stared into his eyes. Thor swallowed. “If you don’t mind staying on top of me-“  
“Dude, it okay then.” Clint said, getting into his position over Thor.  
Thor’s hard on grew stiffer as he raced his fingertips around Clint’s shaven dick. Clint gasped as he felt Thor’s fingers on his buttocks, massaging his perineum with his thumbs, he felt the blood flow into his dick, which Thor noticed immediately and his hands changed place.  
“Oh shhhhhhit, I’m going to come.” Thor whined, still pumping Clint’s dick. “Let’s switch places.” It was more of an information than a suggestion, Clint noticed, as Thor’s cock suddenly disappeared from his face.  
Thor hunched over Clint, laughing. “I’ve never been in this position and I must say I do love it.”  
Clint was inpatient, needy. “Glad you enjoy it.” His voice was low. “I fucking need to come, fast.” the voice got lower, into a rumbly murmur. Thor nodded to himself and took a look at Clint’s dick, suddenly having flashbacks from online porn and experience of self-exploring.  
Thor swallowed Clint’s load with a low hum. The humming turned into a gasp as he felt pressure around his cock. Where was he going to.. into Clint’s mouth? Was he going to get off him and come in his hand? Clint spat on his palm and continued to rub the end of Thor’s cock. “I’m coming.” Thor cried. Clint growled. “Come into my mouth, babe.”  
Suddenly Thor felt Clint’s mouth around his cock again, the feeling was something no fleshlight or jerk off technique could ever create.  
He came with a roar, Clint gasped for air. “Have you ever tasted your load?” Clint mumbled, smacking his lips. “You must eat a shitload of pineapples or something.”  
Thor smiled proudly to himself. “Finally healthy diet pays off, huh?” He laughed and crawled moved down on his bed, positioning himself under Clint, who felt a hot, slippery mouth surrounding his dick, touching him from every spot he could imagine. Clint’s breathing got lower and harder, Thor felt the dick twitch in his mouth and he made sure Clint’s climax was hard. He didn’t just come, he reached an orgasm, that made his body shiver and twitch. He felt Thor’s mouth swallow him for the last time, and he fell next to Thor on the bed. Thor’s large fingers stroking his side, landing on his buttock where they were drawing round figures and shapes on his skin. Clint slapped the fingers with his open palm and laughed. “Stop that, you fucking pervert, that tickles!” Thor grinned at the words and gave Clint’s ass a good smack. It made Clint howl and Thor laugh harder - which Clint payed back by crawling back on top of Thor and laying down on him. Clint placed his chin against Thor’s chest and blowed air to his face. “Merry Christmas, you filthy animal.”  
Thor didn’t quite understand the quote, but he did understand the joke. He pet Clint’s hair, and booped his nose with his finger, pulled the duvet over them again. Clint smiled under the bed covers, the adorable smile he had smiled at the diner when he had first seen Thor.  
Thor followed how Clint’s eyelids drew nearer to each other, and eventually closed his blue eyes. He touched Clint’s cheek with his palm and felt how the rhythm of the warm breeze Clint was breathing on his pecks started to slow down, and like a faithful watchdog guarding his loved one, closed his eyes too.


End file.
